The Solicitor
Everybody has at least experienced one phone call from a solicitor. They are usually trying to sell some no-name product that turns out to be a scam just to steal your money. Nobody ever really thinks anything of them. Usually people just hang up the second they find out it's a solicitor or just don't answer the phone at all. Living with only my mom, sometimes it can get scary. There are times when we're both sitting on the couch and I start hearing banging noises. I usually wave it off as my imagination. Living with only my mom, we didn't have a lot of money for cell phones or anything. There's only one home phone in our house where my grandparents can call and annoy us about what's on the local news. Other than my grandparents, nobody really calls us. Every once in a while, a solicitor would call. We would always answer and see what they wanted. They usually were selling books, shampoo, or something dumb like that. One day, my mom was at work. She let me stay home alone when she went to work. That meant free time for me. It was nice to have some alone time. I could do whatever I wanted. I was in the middle of a movie on TV when the phone rang. I figured it was mom just checking in on me. But it wasn't. The caller ID read: Call from COUNTY ASYLUM I was scared, but I was more scared it was a call about my mom. So I answered. "Hello?" I answered. Nobody responded. A few moments later there was a noise. It sounded like a weird sloshing noise. Like the person just dropped their phone in to a pool. I decided to hang up the phone. Nobody called for the rest of the night. Until early morning. The phone rang at 2:00 in the morning! Mom insisted that I should answer, still half asleep. I looked at the caller ID. The same caller that called me earlier on today. As soon as I answered, this loud screech came through the phone. As I heard the screech coming through the phone, I could have swore I heard the same sound coming from upstairs at the same time. Knowing that I was probably just imagining it since I was overly tired, I kept listening. Then there was this banging noise now coming through the phone. It sounded like somebody was banging on a door or something. Again, as I heard it through the phone, I heard it coming from upstairs. It sounded like it was coming from the guest room. Now I knew I wasn't imagining. Slowly, I crept up the stairs trying to be aware of any other noises. I heard this distinct cry. I was shaking now. Trying to stay calm, I finally reached the top of the stairs. As I reached the entrance of the guest room, the cry got louder. It was coming from the closet. I grabbed the closet knob, ready to open it. As I opened the closet I'm horrified by what I see. There is a man. A balding middle aged man in a prison jumpsuit, dirty and sweaty, staring me in the face with the coldest, twisted look a man can have. I ran for my life. I picked up the phone to call the police but the phone wouldn't work. All I could hear were the same sounds I heard before. I got outside and called for my neighbors. The police were finally called and they found the man in my house. It wasn't until then that I found out what the screams were....I was too distracted when I was trying to figure out where the sounds were coming from. But in the guest room was my mother's corpse who had been brutally murdered a few moments before I entered the room. Category:Mental Illness